Notebook, laptop and portable computers are desirably configured to communicate with more than one wireless communication system, such as wireless local area networks (WLANs), broadband wireless access (BWA) networks, ultra-wide-band (UWB) networks, Bluetooth™ systems and cellular-type systems. One problem with this is that due to their physical and packaging constraints, notebook, laptop and portable computers are generally configured to communicate with only one or two of these wireless systems. For example, physical space in the lid may limit the number of antennas that may be provided. Furthermore, there may be insufficient space for coaxial cables that may be used to connect the various antennas in the lid to the transceiver circuitry in the base.
Thus, there are general needs for antenna systems suitable for notebook, laptop or portable computers and methods for communicating with various wireless systems. There are also general needs for antenna systems and methods for communicating with various wireless systems that meet the physical and packaging constraints of notebook, laptop or portable computers.